Aepoch Calendar
The Aepoch Calendar is the third and greatest spanning measure of time utilized by the Native Universe, created by the Jaliad temporal scientist Aepoch. After observing events that reshaped the sociopolitical landscape of the universe, he devised a calendar to mark time by these events according to the extremity of change, thereby properly representing the importance of certain eras, in either length of peace or rapidity of change. This system is also utilized by historians due to the issue of relative time in universal history. A Seasonal Year for a world does not correlate with a Universal Year, for example. Even the use of the Universal Year can encounter problems when events approach singularities, as another example. AC followed by the number of the Aepoch is shorthand for the numerical designation of the Aepoch. Inception and Application Theory The Aepoch Calendar was first put into use after the Titan Civil War (named Aepoch Two,) during the Reign of Silence (Aepoch Three.) Aepoch had observed long periods of extreme calm and short periods of extreme strife, each accorded the same measures of time. At this point in universal history, Karysaniel had not yet been constructed, and the Universal Year was a theoretical device used by Jaliad to catalog events that they were observing. The use of that measure of time had not even been dispersed throughout much of Empyrea. Aepoch sought a method to reference eras of history for those who's concern was the greater movements of the universe and to aid with the examination of the evolution of events. He arrived at a theoretical temporal model that divided time by large scale events that had interplay with the measure of Universal Time, or any other method of dividing time. Construction of the Aepoch Luminet The use of his name to describe the concept and the eras was not Aepoch's choice, but rather was the result of an idle comment by a fellow researcher, Pyrus, who coined the term during a social event marking the completion of the Aepoch Luminet. The Luminet, once completed, had the capability to retain events cataloged within each Aepoch, and calculate the years contained within each according to any location known by its database. It is partially an analytical tool for researchers, and partly an archive of the events of the universe. Aepochs First Aepoch - Inception The Aepoch of Creation, measuring billions of years that begins with the birth of the Universe. Second Aepoch - Empyrean Civil War This marked the first widespread bloodshed on a universal scale, and the first extinction events of Created races. In comparison to the First Aepoch, this lasted less than a thousand years by the Universal Calendar. Third Aepoch - Reign of Silence Begins with the slumber and silence of the Sung God and the revelation of the Watchers. Spans approximately 67,000 Universal Years. The Titan Silence assumed leadership of a war torn Empyrea and saw to its reconstruction. This Aepoch ended with the return of the Sung God, and the construction of Karysaniel. AC3 is, for the most part, considered a dark age of the universe, in spite of the unity of this era, and the progress made during it. Fourth Aepoch - (The Fourth Aepoch has yet to be named) AC4 began with the break of the sieging of Empyrea's outer defenses by the Seketherim, and the near-concurrent revelation of Deusynthic beings.